Moi, je ne te comprends pas
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: J'attends que cette personne apparaisse, cette personne qui te sortira des ténèbres dans lesquelles tu te caches. J'attends que cette fille vienne et qu'elle t'offre tout son amour, et que tu lui offres tout le tien. Lorsqu'elle arrivera je la remercierais,mais qu'on ne me demande pas de l'aimer, j'en serai incapable. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette fille, malgré mes efforts.


Voici un One shot que j'ai écris en quelques heures su un coup de tête. Un peu cliché peut être.  
Bonne lecture ! Et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Moi, je suis capable de mettre des mots sur les expressions, parce que des expressions, j'en ai vue, et j'en ai revue tout au long de ma vie. La plupart des personnes n'y font pas attention. Oh bien sûr, elles sont capables d'en reconnaître certaines, comme la tristesse, la joie, l'embarra parfois. Et elles en déduisent ensuite l'humeur de la personne. Mais cela s'arrête là. Je cherche toujours à voir au-delà de ce que je vois, de ce que l'on me donne. Pourquoi les gens ne font-ils jamais attention aux détails ? Peut être car ils vont et viennes à l'intérieur de la guilde, alors que moi, j'y suis en permanence. Première arrivée, dernière sortie. Alors, oui j'ai le temps de faire attention aux visages qui m'entourent. Comme par exemple l'air perdu de Lucy lorsque parfois elle se retrouve seule au bar ou à une table. Dans ces moments là, à quoi pense-t-elle ? Que se rappelle-t-elle ? Son père, sa mère, ou bien Natsu ? Au début je ne comprenais pas, j'étais perdue moi-même. Et puis, à force d'observation, la vision s'est éclairée, et j'ai commencé à voir ce que les autres ne peuvent même pas saisir du doigt. Pourquoi Grey lance-t-il un imperceptible regard à Jubia, lorsque les filles discutent d'amour ? Personne ici ne serait capable de le dire, moi si. C'est parce que malgré les brimades qu'il lui lance, malgré ses tentatives pour ignorer la mage d'eau, il l'apprécie, car elle est précieuse pour lui.

Pourquoi Lucy se mord-t-elle la lèvre inférieur quand Levy discute avec Gajeel ? Car cela lui fait penser à Natsu et qu'elle se dit que décidément, elle aimerait lui avouer ce qu'elle ressent en étant sûr que ce dernier comprenne ses sentiments.

Que signifie le léger haussement de sourcil d'Evergreen lorsque Elfman lui parle de façon enflammée en la traitant d'homme ? Tout simplement qu'elle souhaiterai que son ami la considère comme la femme qu'elle est pour qu'il voit combien elle l'apprécie.

Toutes ces mimiques que tout le monde voit mais auxquelles personne ne fait attention, tous ces détails, je m'efforce de les comprendre du mieux possible, de façon à ne jamais blesser mes amis par inadvertance. Et ça marche, je ne dis jamais un mot de travers, et je tape toujours dans le mille, ce qui me vaut une réputation de petite fouineuse quelque fois. Lucy me dit souvent que je me fais des films, elle a tord évidement. C'est simplement que je vois avant tout le monde ce qu'il va se passer.

Ahhhh, je me vois déjà dans quinze ans, tenant le bar de la guilde et voyant arriver en courant une petite fille aux cheveux rose suivit de près par une Lucy le ventre à nouveau arrondi ! J'imagine que la petite s'élancerait à la rencontre d'un petit garçon au cheveux bleus à moitié nu et qu'ils commenceraient à se bagarrer avant de se faire interrompre par une Jubia furieuse ! Et puis je me vois moi, nettoyant un verre et me faisant surprendre par deux bras m'enserrant la taille. J'imagine des cheveux blonds chatouiller mon visage et des mains calleuses se coller à mon ventre rond comme un ballon. J'imagine le regard dur strié d'une cicatrise de mon mari se poser sur moi et… Non, ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Il s'agit d'un simple fantasme, aussi triste cela puisse être. Non, vraiment cela n'arrivera jamais. A ma plus grande tristesse.

Laxus. Lui, je ne le lis pas. Je ne le comprend pas. Je le vois sans le voir vraiment. Comme c'est terrible pour moi, qui mets un point d'honneur à toujours tout comprendre avant tout le monde en ce qui concerne le relationnel ! Pourtant, Laxus reste un cas à part, solitaire parmi les fées, il n'hésitera cependant pas à donner sa vie pour les protéger. N'importe laquelle d'entre elle. Quelle surprise j'ai eu lorsqu'il est apparue sur l'île Tenro ! Etais-je heureuse ? Oui, sûrement, mais étais-je malheureuse ? Oui, aussi. Je n'en ai rien laissé paraître et j'ai continué mes activités. Maintenant, il est bel et bien de retour, définitivement, du moins je l'espère.

Mais qui est-il réellement, à part ce gamin colérique et arrogant que tout le monde connait ? Il est le genre de personne qui considère les sentiments quel qu'ils soient, comme une faiblesse. La plus grande de toutes les faiblesses. Je l'ai entendu, un jour alors qu'il parlait avec le Maître.

« Laxus, dis moi, tu n'apprécies donc pas cette guilde, cette famille ? »

« Moi, je n'aime pas. »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il dit avant de sortir violement du bureau en me bousculent s'en s'excuser.

« Moi, je n'aime pas. »

Il ya avait tant de significations dans cette simple, mais terrible phrase ! Cela signifiait, à la fois « Je n'ai besoin de personne.» mais aussi « Je me sens tellement seul. ». Pourtant, lui faire remarquer ne l'aurait sans doute que vexer encore, et il serait parti d'un rire grave sans se retourner. Ce genre de personnalité complexe me fascine malgré tout. Savoir ce qu'il peut se tramer derrière ce visage grave et impassible. Moi, je voudrai qu'il me voit comme une amie, qu'il me parle de ses joies, de ses doutes, de ses peurs, de sa tristesse. Moi, je voudrai qu'il comprenne que le monde qui l'entour est moins hostile lorsqu'on est deux. Moi je voudrai pouvoir crier au monde entier combien je l'aime, sans recevoir l'un de ses regards noirs de haine et de frustration. Est-ce égoïste ? Je parle comme si j'étais certaine qu'il se sentirait mieux ensuite, mais peut être ai-je tout faux. Quand il s'agit de lui, je ne suis sûre de rien. Peut être souhaite-t-il tout simplement se contente de vivre aux cotés de ses amis dans l'ombre. Les protégeant, les aimant, mais toujours derrière ce masque d'insensibilité.

Mais est-il vraiment possible de vivre ainsi ? Je reste persuadée que non, comment lui faire comprendre. Ce n'est pas à ma porté. Moi la gentille et naïve « Mira-chan » ne suis pas en droit de réclamée qu'il change. Moi, je ne suis pas en droit de me permettre de telles choses. Moi, je ne peux qu'observer, et attendre. Attendre qu'un jour, une fille arrive et le fasse changer, lui ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'est l'amour et l'amitié, lui prouve que l'on peut donner sans commune mesure pour quelqu'un que l'on aime. Une fille qui lui donnera envie de vivre vraiment, de se mélanger. Une fille qui l'aimera de tout son être, et qu'il aimera tout autant. Mais cette fille, ce ne sera pas moi.

Lorsqu'elle arrivera, je l'accueillerai à bas ouverts, je la remercierais, mais vous ne pourrai pas me demander de l'aimer.

Les gens disent souvent que je suis une personne douce calme et gentille, et surtout généreuse, c'est faux. Je ne donne que parce que cela m'apporte un réconfort, parce que je sais que voir les visages heureux grâce à moi, me déculpabilise. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, il y a toujours de l'égoïsme dans mes actes, comme chez tout le monde.

Pourtant il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je ne peux pas mentir, une chose dont je suis certaine et à laquelle je me raccroche comme à une bouée. C'est mon amour pour lui. Profond et aussi pur que l'âme d'un ange. Un amour sans limite et un amour sans égoïsme. Je crois… non, je suis certaine, que mon amour pour lui est la plus belle chose qu'il y a en moi.

Parfois l'envie de me confier à quelqu'un me prend, j'ai soudainement besoin d'en parler à Lucy ou à ma sœur. Mais je ne peux pas, car cela casserai l'image qu'elles ont de moi, ou plutôt celle de Mira-chan et Mira-nee.

« Oïe ! Je te parle Mirajane ! »

« Hein ? Excuse moi, que puis-je faire pour toi Laxus ? »

« Sert moi un café s'te plaît »

« Je te fais ça tout de suite. »

Voilà à quoi cela mène de me laisser envahir par mes pensées en pleine journée. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis tout à l'heure ? Impossible de le savoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'objet de toutes mes pensées m'observe un air que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer sur le visage. Est-il embarrassé ? Ennuyé ? Fatigué ? Pourquoi je ne trouve pas ? Je dois donc me résoudre à ne jamais réussir à le comprendre. A vivre dans l'ombre comme il le fait ? C'est tellement triste. Et je pris maintenant pour que la fille qui saura le faire changer, qui saura l'aimer mieux que moi apparaisse et le sauve de cette vie morne. Je l'espère de toute mes forces et de tout mon cœur.

« Tiens, fais attention il est chaud. »

« Merci. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'observe-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi pose-t-il ses yeux sur moi ? Des yeux que je ne comprends pas. Que je ne déchiffre pas.

« Je ne te comprends pas. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me comprendre. »

« C'est vrai… »

Pas de hargne ? Pas de bougonnement ? Même pas de mépris dans sa voix, comme c'est inhabituel. Il continue seulement à me fixer, inflexible.

« Moi non plus. »

« Pardon ? »

« Moi non plus, je ne te connais pas. Qui es-tu Mira ? Et pourquoi te caches-tu toujours. »

Je fléchis, je ne peux pas lui face comme ça. Mes yeux reflètent-ils l'amour que je porte pour lui ? Réfléchissent-ils toutes mes angoisses et mes doutes ? Je souris.

« Je suis Mira quelle question ! »

« Non, tu es une inconnue qui se cache derrière le sourire de Mira, moi je veux parler de Mirajane Strauss, c'est une inconnue. »

Pourquoi me parle-t-il ? Pourquoi dit-il ceci ? Je ne comprend pas, il essaye de rencontrer mon plus mauvais coté c'est ça ? Que cherche-t-il ? Moi je ne sais pas, je ne rien, je ne sais pas qui est la vraie « Mirajane Strauss » comme il dit. Parce que je ne me connais pas ! Je connais les autres, je sais tout d'eux, mais je ne peux pas me connaître moi-même n'est-ce pas risible ? Autant faire tomber les masques.

« Mirajane Strauss, elle ne sait pas qui elle est, Laxus. Et toi qui es-tu ? Je te regarde, je t'observe, je fais attention aux détails qui t'entourent, je te vois parler, rire quelque fois ou faire la tête, mais je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas vers les autres ? Pourquoi attends-tu seul ? Pourquoi restes-tu dans l'ombre de la guilde ? »

Je me sens mieux maintenant, et j'attend qu'il parte vexé, mais il me fixe toujours, ses yeux verts dans les miens bleus, si triste.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit, que j'attendais peut être que tu sortes toi-même de cette ombre dont tu me parles pour pouvoir m'avancer dans la lumière en toute quiétude ? »

Essaierais-t-il de me comprendre ? Il s'inquiète donc ? C'était de l'inquiétude dans ces yeux que je ne peux lire. Quelle surprise. Mais pourquoi m'attendre moi ? Je suis bien là où je suis.

« Je ne veux pas sortir tu sais. Et en quoi ma vie serait-elle liée à la tienne de toute façon ? Je souhaite juste que tu quitte cette noirceur et que tu soit heureux comme tous ceux de la guilde. »

« Je ne peux pas être heureux si la fille que j'aime se tourmente sans cesse dans cette noirceur. Je ne peux pas être heureux si tu ne viens pas avec moi, Mira. Toi qui es si futée tu n'as pas compris ça… ».

« Non. »

Non je ne saisis pas, aurait-il besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui ?

« Il est rare de voir ce genre d'expression sur ton visage Mira. »

« Je… Je ne te comprends pas-tu sais. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me comprendre pour m'aimer. »

Oui, je l'aime et il me dit qu'il m'aime. Laxus me dit qu'il m'aime. La vie est faite de mystères n'est-ce pas ? L'amour que je lui porte en est un. Le plus beau mystère que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre des mots sur tout ce que tu vis, parfois contente toi juste de profiter. »

« Je… Est-ce que tu m'aimes Laxus ? »

« Je t'ai dis que je ne mettais pas de mots sur ce que j'éprouve. »

Il a beau me dire de juste profiter, je me demande bien pourquoi ses lèves se posent sur les miennes comme ça et me demande pourquoi je me penche en avant pour en avoir plus, je me demande pourquoi il ne se moque pas de moi.

Et puis je comprends, je comprends quand sa langue vient se blottir contre la mienne, que se poser des questions ne mène à rien, et que maintenant je dois juste me réjouir de cette proximité sans en souffrir. Je dois juste reste là dans ses bas et attendre ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Et ça, ça, c'est vraiment bon. Peut être que finalement cette fille qui le sortira de ces ténèbres, c'est moi. Je l'espère, en tout cas, mais je fais le vide dans ma tête, pour une fois. Je profite au maximum du cadeau qu'il m'offre. Ses lèvres gonflées contre les miennes pâles, et ses bras musclés contre mon corps, qui y'a-til de plus beau dites-moi ? Je ne vois pas, je ne cherche pas.

« Laxus, et si on sortait tout les deux ce ces ténèbres ? »

Il est dix heurs, et la guilde commence à s'animer, je nettoie quelques vers qui trainent sur le bar et m'adonne à mon passe temps favori : Observer. Je vois Wendy et Roméo rigoler à une table et faire des projets. Erza est parti en mission depuis deux jours et elle a demander à ma sœur de s'occuper de son fils, le portrait craché de son père, des cheveux bleus et une bouille d'ange, mais le caractère de sa mère, une vraie tempête.

Tiens, la porte s'ouvre à la volé, et une petite fille aux couettes rose court l'air déterminé vers un coin de la pièce. Elle s'élance de tout son long le poing en avant sur un petit garçon complètement nu. Alalala, Lucy essaye de courir après sa fille, mais son ventre rond l'en empêche.

« Natsu fais quelque chose ! »

« Aye Luce ! »

L'homme se dirige vers sa fille et lui hurle alors contre toute attente , « T'as intérêt à l'éclater ce gamin ma chérie ! »

Mais il est vite interrompu par Grey qui l'assomme, décidément ils ne changent pas. Je vois alors passer un garçonnet aux cheveux blancs derrière le bar et il se colle contre ma robe.

« Maman ! »

« Dis moi mon amour où est ta grande sœur ? »

« C'est pas ma grande sœur on est jumeaux ! »

« C'est vrai tu as raison, donc où est ta jumelle mon ange ? »

« Bah chais pas moi. »

Je rigole doucement lorsque je sens deux bras musclés m'enlacer tendrement, et deux mains calleuses se poser sur mon ventre tendu à en exploser. Des cheveux me chatouillent alors le cou et des lèvres se posent sur ma joue. Je sens alors du mouvement en moi et le petit être dans mon ventre donne un coup sur les mains de mon mari.

« Il m'a donné un coup de pied » S'émerveille alors Laxus les yeux grands ouverts !

« C'est parce qu'il a ton caractère Papa ! » Lance une petite blonde aux yeux verts.

Cette fois je rigole franchement et je pose mon fils sur le bar, tandis que Laxus fait grimper sa sœur sur ses épaules en bougonnant, mais flatter tout de même à l'idée que notre futur bous de choux lui ressemble.

« Alala s'il a le caractère de Papa, mes pauvres amours, il va falloir être courageux »

* * *

Et voilà, j'avoue être une grande fan du couple Mira/Laxus, et ce petit One Shot est le deuxième sur ces deux là !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends vos impressions !  
Tschuss ! Et à vos claviers !


End file.
